


keep on keeping on

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Kink Week 2020 [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Dom!Brian, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Queen Kink Week 2020, Semi-Public Sex, Sub!Freddie, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: "Why are you afraid someone will hear us? Hear you? That they'll investigate the noise to find you and see how desperate you are for cock? What would they think if they found Queen's lead singer getting fucked by their guitarist?"
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Series: Kink Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614178
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40
Collections: Kink Week Queen & BoRhap.





	keep on keeping on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lorie1483](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorie1483/gifts), [salazarsslytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarsslytherin/gifts).

> Prompts: outdoor sex / exhibtionism, aftercare  
For Loriel1483's request of frian, dom!bri
> 
> And I can't believe I have to say this in the year of our Lord of 2020, but don't like don't read ?! the roles are clearly tagged, don't be childish

They talked about it all beforehand, coming to an agreement about what they were both comfortable with. Still, Freddie never imagined the reality would feel this good. They're alone, at least for now, in a secluded part of the studio.  
But there's nothing stopping anyone from coming here and seeing everything. The thought both scares and thrills him even as he can't help but to look around nervously. Brian of course, notices, leaning in to give Freddie's neck a biting kiss.

Freddie could never keep his hands to himself. Whenever he is around Brian, he'd just need to touch him, an innocent arm around his shoulders, a hand at the small of his back to guide him through a crowd, or more affectionate touches from hand holding to kisses. Which is why it shouldn't have been that much of a surprise to Brian when his boyfriend told him how much he'd like to do it where anyone could wander past.

There's been a nervous energy between the two of them the whole day but at least as the one in charge and initiating Brian could push it down. Even though Freddie knew it was happening he was still thrilled when Brian had hauled him off to a rarely used room of the studio, bent him over and started fucking him with very little fanfare. It might have been Freddie's kink but Brian was now truly enjoying himself if the strength of his thrust and filthiness of his dirty talk was any judge. They both liked dirty talk although Brian sometimes found it hard to initiate but tonight he'd turned the dial way up and broken off the knob. He is harsh, crude, almost mean, and Freddie simply can not get enough of it. 

But exhibitionism wasn't all the Freddie wanted, he wanted it to seem like Brian's idea; for Brian to dominate Freddie in the scene. Which is why Freddie protests, "It's the middle of the day. We can't-"

"Don't worry sweetheart, this place is *usually unused,*" Brian retorts almost like a threat, running his tongue over the newly forming bite mark, the reaction is not subtle as he quakes in Brian's hold. "Why are you afraid someone will hear us? Hear you?" He pinches one of Freddie's nipples hard, just to watch him shudder. "That they'll investigate the noise to find you and see how desperate you are for cock?What would they think if they found Queen's lead singer getting fucked by their guitarist?" 

Freddie can't help the groan that is torn out of him, being exactly as vocal as Brian just talked about. Which is all part of Brian's evil master plan since Freddie gave full rein to run the scene however Brian saw fit. Brian didn't just strip Freddie from the waist down because it made it easier to bend him over the stacked amps and fuck into his pre-stretched hole, oh no, Brian also did it so he could take Freddie's own underwear and stuff it tightly into that noisy mouth. "Like having both of your holes filled?" Punctuating his taunt with a particularly brutal thrust causes Freddie to mewl around the makeshift gag as he scrambles to the tips of his toes to rebalance. At least now if there caught they won't hear when Freddie inevitably breaks down and begs for more. 

Unable to speak, not even muffled by the sound of his own moans, he's forced to listen to Brian's dirty, degrading talk as his hole is so richly abused. "It's more than getting caught that turns you on isn't it? You'd want them to do more than look, wouldn't you? Their eyes on your slutty body wouldn't be enough, if they saw what a dirty little slut you are. How much you love cock." Freddie whines half-shaking his head at the very same time he's squirming and clenching down on Brian's cock. His cheeks are coloring with humiliation as Brian laughs cruelly. 

"Can't even deny it, whore, look how hard your cock is from this," he trails his hand down before firmly grasping Freddie's cock. "So hot and bothered, and from what? From the fact that anyone could come in and see you like this." Freddie whines again as he feels his orgasm approaching fast as Brian plays his cock as skillfully as he does Red Special. He can feel his consciousness start to drift as the sensations seem to be coming from far away. 

"Bet you have thought of it, wanna me to rent you out like a whore? Tell me which one of our boys would you like? Is it Roger? Want him to fuck you over the hood of that fuckin' ridiclous convertable? Or maybe John, he could take out his frustration over those stupid arguments on your ass. Or maybe Crystal, he looks like he could absolutely wreck you." And with that Freddie can't help but to come with a strangled yelp, collapsing forward, his arms unable to support his weight any longer. 

Brian keeps fucking him through his orgasm, Freddie keens in the back of his throat as he grows oversensitive. With a few lasts erratic shoves, Brian is not far behind, muffling his own groans. They stay there panting softly as they slowly recover. After a few moments, Brian pulls out, leaving Freddie there, bare-assed, bent over, and now with come eaking down his legs. 

Freddie knows he should get dressed but his hands feel so distant from him right now, as though he is wearing thick, clumsy gloves. He's far too gone for words, he just lies there feeling the mixture of come and sweat covering his body cooling off. But Brian is always there to take care of him even as he removes the gag to replace it with his fingers, off of which Freddie licks his own come. "You gonna clean these for me? You're being so good. My good, beautiful sub."

Once they are clean, Brian doesn't take it further, helping to redress Freddie completely, including the now saliva wet underwear and kneeling down to tie his shoes. Brian guides them out of that room, Freddie stumbling along on unsteady legs. Bri pulls him into a half-hug, pressing a tender kiss to his temple. "You did so well for me, are you okay?" he murmurs as he firmly rubs large circles over his back. Freddie just gives a tired nod. "Let's go home then."

During the drive home Freddie is still gone and floating. "Do you want to relax in the bath or straight to bed after a shower?" Brian proposes but Freddie is still clearly in no state to be ordering himself about. So Brian makes the executive decision of a shower, as it is big enough for Freddie to comfortably sit down on the rubber matt at his feet. Freddie clings to Brian's calves as he goes about washing them both. 

"I love it when you let me wash your hair like this," Brian whispers as he strokes the strands through his fingers before massaging the scalp underneath, Freddie moans in agreement. It feels so nice, he can just sit there, safe with Brian as his head is rubbed. Freddie feels like he should be sucking Brian off but when he goes to lean his head forward Brian tugs him away by the hair, "Not now love, you've gone down deep, I want you safe and sound in bed before you completely sink on me." Brian simply isn't strong enough to haul a soaking Freddie to his feet if his sub is unable to cooperate. 

Freddie just absently nods his head, like a bobble doll but doesn't try again. Once they are both cleaned, Freddie is present enough to stand and follow Brian as he is toweled off and led to bed. Their bed is huge and soft, Brian curls up behind Freddie as the big spoon, murmuring more praise into Freddie's ear as he fades into slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song deep water by american authors


End file.
